Is There a Color Darker Than Black? Seireitou Kawahiru vs Ryan Getsueikirite
*'Previous:' Flowers blooming in the Desert A single Garganta opens, in the sunlit skies above the mortal world. Seireitou jumped out, arriving in Karakura town. However, something stroke him as odd. He looked around, "That's... unusual... Karakura is the spiritualized zone... it normally holds large trace amounts of reiatsu here... unless..." he thought, while closing his eyes. Using his impressive abilities, he scanned the land around him and lands far from him. After a few moments, he recognized the zone's signature. Using his newly gained powers, he disappeared. This land was known as America, and was strange to one such as Seireitou. He flashed into the state of Texas, as he fell ontop of a school's roof. However, before he made any further action, something caught his attention. Ryan and Matthew were running together, heading for home. School was over, and they had some training with the others to do. They both transformed into their shinigami bodies and launched into the sky with an explosinion of reiatsu. "Bet I can beat you there." Matt challenged. Ryan snickered, "You wish." as they both took off in the direction of the park at full speed. Seireitou's eyes widened as his sensors all came to one conclusion. He turned his head to the side, "Ryan... You are alive...!" he roared in his head, as he flashed away. Before long, he caught up with the inexperienced Shinigami-daiko, and faced both of them. "Ryan... Matt... I can't believe it." he stated. Ryan's hand immediately flew to his zanpakuto, as did Matt's. "This guy has overwhelming power Ry!" Matt yelled. Ryan gripped his hilt, "I know. Who are you?!" he questioned the newcomer. Seireitou slowly sighed, "So my assumption was right... he was reincarnated. So was Matt by the looks of it." he thought in his head. He hid his hands in his kimono's sleeves, and faced them. "You may address me as Seireitou Kawahiru, Former Captain of the Eighth Division." he declared. "Shinigami...captain?!" Ryan exclaimed outloud. Matthew was anylizing all of this, "Why..How. The two of us and the girl named Summer are the only known American shinigami. How is there Eight Military divisions of them?" he questioned. "Seireitou...that name..." Ryan thought inwardly. "There are actually 13, but that is unimportant." answered Seireitou, then looking at Matt, and now looking at Ryan. "Getsueikirite... Ryan... Substitute Shinigami... subject of hollowfication... around Captain level." he noted, as he then revealed his hands from the sleeves. He knew much more about Ryan, but planned to play it by ear, instead of revealing info that would mess with Ryan's mind. Ryan's hand was shaking on the hilt of his sword, "He knows my name, but Im no Substitue Shinigami. I'm merely a protector." he responded to Seireitou. Matt clearly sensed the confusion and put his hand over his forehead. Ryan whirled around, "No Matt! Hollowfy now, and we run the risk of losing the battle. We don't know if he is friend or foe." Ryan said, turning back to Seireitou. "My better instincts are telling me to just fill him in... however, in this time of crisis, if Ryan's power doesn't match suit, he is of no use to us. I need to test him." Seireitou begin to think. He put his hand on the hilt of his weapon but he did not draw it just yet. There was indeed a great push from his end, instilling a sense of fear in the younger opponents. Almost incredibly dense, it was like an ocean, no, even bigger was against the two American Shinigami. Seireitou drew a serious face, "I plan to test the limits of you so-called "Americans"." he said patiently. Ryan didn't bother to even turn around, "Matthew, go and tell the others, but remain away from this fight. I do not want you getting hurt." Ryan said drawing his weapon causiously. Matt nodded reluctantly, and dashed off. Ryan gathered his spiritual energy and focused. "Test or not. I will fight to kill." Ryan said, his killing intent immediately noticable. The Test... Seireitou shut his eyes, and sighed at Ryan's words. He calmly unsheathed his blade and held it in front of him. "Listen to me carefully Ryan, you have exalted yourself above the throne of a man. You claim to be even that of which possess the title of "death god." Someone like you, is no match for someone like me. Make one fatal move, I will end it. You make one wrong step, I will slice your neck clean. You strike one thrust mistakingly, your blade will shatter. Come at me with anything less than maximum... I will kill you." Seireitou re-opened his eyes. "You have been warned." Ryan closed his own eyes, "You have given me a pep talk, and now I will return the favor. You have come to my world, my home, and into my prescence with unknown intention. You give me a talk of killing me if I do not comply with your demands, and I have only one thing to say in responce. In as many ways as you just threatened me, I will prove you defensless." he declared, steadying his blade. "And do not use such derogitory names, such as "Death god". There is a God, and I do believe that He is stronger than little ol' me." Ryan said mockingly. The excitement he felt was exhilerating, and confusing at the same time. A quiet wind blew around the two, as a small leaf fell from a nearby tree. Slowly... slowly... the leaf then touched the ground, as both Seireitou and Ryan rushed at eachother at top speeds, clashing blades with one another. "Not bad... for a substitute." he mocked, pushing Ryan back. He then went in for another thrust, this time aimed at Ryan's neck. Ryan whipped around and matched Seireitou's blade with his own, sparks erupting from the clashing metal. Ryan held his blade ferociously agianst Seireitou's and yelled, "Tears drop from the eyes of the innocent, blood from the veins of children. The river of time drowns the poor, the wave of reality crushes all dreams. Life is soaked in sadness, existance parched of peace. Submerge and end misery, extinguish the flame of life. Drown all and, bring peace to the﻿ world. Kagemusha!" As he did, his blade became a sword similar to a whip (much like Zabimaru's shikai) and he used it to push Seireitou away before it shifted into a nodaichi. He soon regained his footing, meerly chuckling, "Most Impressive." he complimented, and then focused reiatsu in his hand. He threw his blade up into the sky, as he declared, "Bakudō Nine: Hōrin." One hand sent out a large orange tendril that tied itself around Ryan. The other hand glowed yellow as he continued with "Hadō 11: Tsuzuri Raiden." he declared, sending a lightning current along the tendril tied to Ryan. He then used his free hand to catch his blade as he pointed it's tip at Ryan. "Hadō 88: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho." he finished with, the blade letting loose a large burst of reiatsu that sounded like a dragon's call. Ryan's zanpakuto morphed into a much larger version of it's former whip form, and coiled around Ryan, protecting him from the blast. "Not bad." Ryan spat from within, before the blade turned into a saw-like cleaver. He then used his immense power to blow the kido off of him. "Not bad at all." he said finishing his thought. Seireitou chuckled and then said, "Bakudō 21: Sekienton." as smoke covered the field around them. "Bakudō 30: Shitotsu Sansen, Bakudō 61: Rikujōkōrō, Bakudō 63: Sajo Sabaku, Kidō 12: Fushibi." he stated at top speed, as several spells made their way towards Ryan. Before long, all four combined to create an unbreakable web trapping Ryan. Seireitou slowly approached Ryan, "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast. Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle." he started, being only about three feet away from Ryan. "It is not easy to preform multiple spells to such a degree... but I am not like most Shinigami. You will soon see that, Substitute." he declared, as his hand began to flash with electricity. "Farewell..." he stated, his hand planted firmly against Ryan's chest. "Hadō 63: Raikōhō." was then muttered. Before a blast could be fired, Ryan ducked and pushed Seireitou's hand up, cuasing the blast to cut the nets around him. Ryan then soared to the building bellow him and looked up at Seireitou. "Magic spells won't work on me, Shinigami." Seireitou sighed, "Very well. It appears I have no choice now." he stated, holding his blade out. "Light of Heaven shine and God of Darkness sneer, Shadow of the Moon blacken and Eye of the Sun awaken. Hanullim." he stated, a burst of reiatsu covered the field as Ryan barely withstood the pressure coming from above. He looked down, and swung his blade down slowly, "Shikon Hisakiten." sending off a large wave of reiatsu down at Ryan. Ryan's zanpakuto vanished with a burst of blue and soon, Seireitou's energy wave met a wall of invisible resistance. "I may only be seventeen, but I am skilled. Almost as if I've done this before." Ryan revealed grinning. "Maybe... however." he muttered, as Shikon Hisakiten was not yet doen, as it coiled around the wall, and began to surround Ryan in a sphere of mighty reiatsu, the walls slowly closing on him. The invisible force gathered around Ryan in the same manner, and then Ryan gave a mighty push, disolving the blast where it was. Ryan slid his hands into his coat pocket, "Nice light you shot there. You're deffinately a good fighter." he said. "I am in no mood for games, Ryan. I plan to end this quickly, as of now." he stated, donning his hollow mask, as waves of reiatsu began to surround both competitors. A chill went down Ryan's spine, as Seireitou's cold eyes met his. Eyes Concealed Ryan summoned his own hollow mask, "Games..Captain?" he asked rather criptically. His eyes then narrowed, "You keep acting in control, but I feel your reiatsu fluctuating wildly. You know I'm strong and it is making every inch of you enjoy this fight. I don't know how you know my name, but it is obvious somthing is behind your overall behavior." Ryan spat with his hollow's voice. Seireitou chuckled, "You have a Resurrection, don't you?" he asked, quite curious as to the extent of Ryan's power. "Let's make this a game, shall we?" he offered, though totally contridicting his earlier statement. "Whoever touches the ground first, loses. Deal?" he suggested. Ryan reluctantly answered, "Fine. Bankai: Shinrai Kagemusha." he declared, as an enormous burst of blue reiatsu burst from him. His weapon now took the form of a large, three-bladed weapon connected with a straight pole, with two edges extending like arrow points and the third shaped like a fan in between them. "I'll play your game, if only for a moment." Ryan said in his hollow's voice. Seireitou sighed, "Once a rush, always a rush." he muttered, as he pointed his blade at Ryan. His mask began to shift, and became much more complex then before. It was even emitting a darker and much more dense reiatsu. It was his true mask, but he waited until the right moment to finally utilize it in battle. He roared at Ryan, causing Ryan's hair to go blowing in the opposite direction; instilling fear in the young teenage boy. Ryan composed himself, looking towards his opponent with his usual non-caring face, "Steady Ry. Something tells me there is nothing to fear here." he thoght to himself. His hair flapped in the wind of Seireitou's roar. "Right back at you." he said boring his hollow eyes into Seireitou's. Seireitou then rose his blade up, and focused a black cero at it's tip. At the same time, a Shikon Hisakiten began to whirl around the said cero. He shot it almost instantly at Ryan, with the force of Shikon Hisakiten behind it's already great might. While this was occuring, he began to focus another cero, albeit golden this time, in his other hand. Ryan leaped above the first attack, dodging it completely. Upon sighting the second, he formed a black cero of his own in his mask's mouth, all the while, tightening his grip on his bankai level zanpakuto. Seireitou chuckled at this, as a flick of his blade forced the combined attack to turn and target Ryan at close range once more. As for the other attack, he sent it into the ground, causing large amounts of debris to rise upwards. "Bakudō 63: Sajo Sabaku!" he roared, sending off chains of lightning to cover Ryan's body up so he couldn't move. Seireitou tapped the chains with his blade, "Yulryeo." he stated, as large white/pink flames began to creep up the chains, moving towards Rayn at an alarming rate. And he also had the Shikon Hisakiten Cero attack coming at him from above. Ryan's blade released an enourmous amount of flames that engulfed both him and the oncomming atttacks. They formed and pushed outward, cauing the cero attack to be nullified and the chains to be burned off. Ryan leaped out of the dome and looked down at his opponent. "Not bad for just hollowification. You should show me a little more of that power. At least get control of it." He sighed, and removed his mask from his face, "That's all. You've proven your worth, Ryan." he stated, as he opened a Garganta. "Follow me, Substitute." he beckoned, as he himself jumped in. Just as Ryan was about to start asking questions, Matthew again showed up, this time with the entire group. "You go, we all go." He said very seriously. "We dont know where that leads, and you may need us." Austin said, providing Matt backup. Ryan sighed, "Very well." he replied, as they all leaped after Seireitou. Next: Leap into Chaos